yahoomediaplayerfandomcom-20200214-history
Release notes for January 24, 2007 build
January 24, 2007 unstable release To get this test build simply replace this Player code on your page: with this new code: There are some fairly significant and exciting changes in this build: # We added the ability to scrape remote links on the current page (a.k.a. "Play This Page"). Simply link to a web page that has links to mp3s and add class="playthispage" to that link. The Player will add a play button next to the link and play all the mp3s from that link on your page. Example link: Play all the stuff in the RSS feed at example.com. The scraper can handle many different document types. It can read RSS feeds with enclosures, so you can use a podcast RSS document to set the playlist without modifying the current page. This includes Atom. It can also read almost any playlist format. It can read HTML, so you can use one web page as the playlist for another. This might be useful if you wanted to have an archive page with every song you've ever linked to and a smaller home page that loads faster. # Added ability to load xspf files from domains other than the current one. Currently, your playlist must be hosted on the same domain as the current web page, per the same-origin security policy. In this latest build, this restriction has been removed. Learn more about xspf at http://xspf.org # Links to metadata now open in new window. Some people didn't like that the music stopped when clicking a song info link in the player. We've changed the player so that links in the player open in a new browser window. # We changed default load state to minimized. We got some feedback from users that said they would prefer the player be smaller upon page load. So now, when you load a page that has the player, only a small rectangle appears in the lower left side of the page. If you click on a play button on the page or on the small rectangle, the player will expand to its maximized position. # Fixed a bug where the play button was not playing the right song. You could reproduce this bug by clicking a play button on the page, then clicking pause, then clicking a play button for a different song on the page. Rather than playing that different song, the player would restart the song that was paused. We believe this is now fixed in the latest build. # Set Browser Cache time for the Player JavaScript files to 1 day. # Made Opera X-grade. We previously did not load the player if we detected Opera. Now we've removed this restriction and the player should load on Opera. It may still be pretty buggy in Opera, but this is our first step to upgrading Opera to "A-Grade" support. See Graded Browser Support article. This means that it is entirely possible that Opera is now supported. # Made Linux OS X-grade. Same as above, but for Linux OS. This means that it is entirely possible that Opera is now supported. # The green disc in the minimized mode of the player was pulsing even when no audio is playing. The pulsing green disc was meant to let you know when the player was playing audio. It now does what it originally intended. # Safari was posting some JS errors on page load. These errors shouldn't show up anymore. # We fixed some display issues with error icons in Firefox when the player encountered a bad mp3 link. # Enabled fixed positioning on all browsers besides IE6. Previously, if you were using any browser besides IE7, scrolling the page would cause the player to fade out and fade back in when you stopped scrolling. Now, with fixed positioning, the player hovers over the page while you scroll without fading in and out.